


Diners, Drive-ins and Dicks

by lordjenjen



Series: South Park Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Guy Fieri RP, M/M, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Craig talks Tweek into some interesting role play.I think I wrote this as a kink meme. I was eating at Chicken Guy and remembered I wrote it but couldn't find anywhere I posted it. So here you go.





	Diners, Drive-ins and Dicks

Diners, Drive-ins and Dicks

Tweek couldn't believe he let Craig talk him into this. He could really. He knew it would happen one day. Craig had a Daddy kink that could not be contained and he seemed to have an unusual liking for cooking shows.

Tweek just didn't know that his kinks would lead him to be standing in their kitchen dressed as Guy Fieri. He'd gotten some lame ass button up shirt that had flames on it and tried to style his hair like him. He'd even taken the time to watch a few episodes of his show. Tweek was not enjoying it, but Craig was if his pants had anything to say.

“Okay. Show me whatcha got going on here,” Tweek said, doing his best impression of the TV host. He moved up behind Craig, standing entirely too close to the man who decided to actually cook.

“Well, we are going to make Lomo Saltado.”

“Is that why you have the fryer going?” Tweek let his hardening dick press against an ass cheek.

Craig sucked in air through his teeth. “For the fries. Yes.”

“It's interesting you are using Belgian style fries rather than a more traditional fry cut.”

“They don't sog up as fast and taste better unsalted. It's especially important as my special ingredient tends to add more salt to the sauce.”

“And just what is your special ingredient?”

Tweeks only warning was the click of the stove being turned off before he was being pressed into the opposite counter. Craig for went all foreplay, going straight for the prize. He pulled down Tweek's shorts and underwear in one swift movement. Tweek watched as Craig stroked his cock a few times before taking it in.

Tweek moaned at the sudden assault. Craig's blowjobs were always good, he had a talent he only shared with Tweek. But he had been expecting to bend Craig over the kitchen counter and fuck him. He was expecting to give him a hand job as he rubbed his erection on his asshole, constantly teasing him as he actually made them a meal. He was not prepared for a blow job.

He wrapped his fingers in dark locks, urging Craig to go faster, be more aggressive in his dick sucking. He complied, obviously wanting to get Tweek off quickly. This became apparent as Craig began to fondle his balls.

“Fuck.” Tweek whispered as he started to face fuck Craig.

The man let it happen and all too soon Tweek was spilling his seed into Craig's mouth. He wasn't sure if it was his unwavering acting skills or the preparation he'd gone through to get into character, but the first thing to Tweek's mind escaped his mouth before he knew what was being said.

“Flavor town!” Tweek yelled, holding Craig's head in place as he came down his throat.

Craig moaned around his dick as he too came, painting the cabinet behind Tweek with his jiz.

Without missing a beat, Craig got up and went back to cooking as if none of that happened.

“Now that we have our secret ingredient, the real fun can begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> No hate. Okay you can leave a little hate.


End file.
